List of Rangeltoons/Kyle and the Gang episodes
This is a list of the episodes for ''Rangeltoons and Kyle and the Gang, two shows which make up the most popular series of all time. This series consists of a variety of changes in the format. The series' latest episode is the 97th episode of this series which is called "4th of July". This series is ninety-seven episodes long. The first part, ''Rangeltoons, premiered on YouTube on January 2nd, 2017 and on 3 Archiplex-owned local stations in September 2017. This is an all-star season using the most-used popular characters. The second part, Kyle and the Gang, premiered on YouTube on October 21st, 2017 and aired on M2 Network on September 4th, 2018. List of episodes #Funtime (Release Date: January 2nd, 2017) #Pizza Time (Release Date: January 13th, 2017) #Skyler's Birthday (Release Date: January 15th, 2017) #Drunkbeard (Release Date: January 16th, 2017) #Erika and Kumi (Release Date: January 29th, 2017) #The Wildest Party Ever! (Release Date: February 5th, 2017) #The Sky is Falling (Release Date: February 18th, 2017) #The Getaways (Release Date: February 19th, 2017) #The Three Little Guys (Release Date: February 20th, 2017) #The Phone (Release Date: February 23rd, 2017) #Fion Moves In! (Release Date: February 26th, 2017) #Driving Test (Release Date: February 28th, 2017) #St. Patty's (Release Date: March 3rd, 2017) #Even Seven More Crazy Days (Release Date: March 5th, 2017) #The Mouse (Release Date: March 7th, 2017) #Showdown! (Release Date: March 8th, 2017) #The Horse (Release Date: June 13th, 2018) #Cave Daze (Release Date: March 11th, 2017) #Time Machine (Release Date: March 13th, 2017) #The Tooth Fairy (Release Date: March 16th, 2017) #Sumo Liz (Release Date: March 21st, 2017) #The Heist Problem (Release Date: March 22nd, 2017) #Flashbacks (Release Date: March 23rd, 2017) #The Pervert Catcher (Release Date: March 23rd, 2017) #You Vidiot! (Release Date: March 24th, 2017) #A Crazy Story (Release Date: March 24th, 2017) #The Fur Thief (Release Date: March 25th, 2017) #Meet Stephen (Release Date: March 25th, 2017) #The Steamroller (Release Date: March 26th, 2017) #Calvin's Birthday (Release Date: March 28th, 2017) #Grounded Reaction (Release Date: March 29th, 2017) #Mitchy's House (Release Date: March 30th, 2017) #More Flashbacks (Release Date: March 31st, 2017) #The Alien (Release Date: March 31st, 2017) #Pizza Delivery 2.0 (Release Date: April 1st, 2017) #Camping (Release Date: April 2nd, 2017) #Zara vs. Annabelle (Release Date: April 2nd, 2017) #Fried Human (Release Date: April 3rd, 2017) #Gianna's Bathtime (Release Date: April 4th, 2017) #The Baby Seal (Release Date: April 5th, 2017) #The Picnic (Release Date: April 6th, 2017) #Liz the Jungle Girl (Release Date: April 7th, 2017) #Dawson Gals History (Release Date: April 8th, 2017) #Liz the Babysitter (Release Date: April 9th, 2017) #The Visitor of Unknown (Release Date: April 10th, 2017) #The Cookies (Release Date: April 12th, 2017) #Liz's Mermaid Life (Release Date: April 14th, 2017) #Flashbacks 3 (Release Date: April 16th, 2017) #The Mouse's Revenge (Release Date: April 22nd, 2017) #The Pizza Stand (Release Date: April 28th, 2017) #Mitchy's Product (Release Date: April 29th, 2017) #Legnar (Release Date: May 1st, 2017) #Flashbacks 4 (Release Date: May 7th, 2017) #Eric and Erika (Release Date: May 29th, 2018) #The Sick Girl! (Release Date: June 15th, 2017) #In Your Dreams (Release Date: June 18th, 2017) #Flashbacks 5 (Release Date: July 13th, 2017) #Clogged (Release Date: July 18th, 2017) #Fear of a Spider (Release Date: July 22nd, 2017) #Liz for Hire (Release Date: July 23rd, 2017) #Tickled Pink (Release Date: July 24th, 2017) #Shell of a Turtle (Release Date: July 26th, 2017) #Erika the Great (Release Date: July 28th, 2017) #Liz the Lifeguard (Release Date: August 7th, 2017) #Zara and Erika's Chocolate Delivery (Release Date: August 15th, 2017) #Lizzy Trouble (Release Date: August 26th, 2017) #The Beautiful Sea (Release Date: August 27th, 2017) #Erika's Past Selves (Release Date: September 1st, 2017) #The House Fire (Release Date: September 6th, 2017) #Erika's Dad; The Mail Cat (Release Date: September 7th, 2017) #Kyle the Gangsta (Release Date: September 8th, 2017) #Vincent (Release Date: September 12th, 2017) #Model Liz (Release Date: September 15th, 2017) #Blue Punch (Release Date: September 16th, 2017) #Flashbacks 6 (Release Date: September 20th, 2017) #Liz the Babysitter 2 (Release Date: September 23rd, 2017) #Beach Kitties (Release Date: September 26th, 2017) #Liz the Ghost (Release Date: September 30th, 2017) #Kyle the Vampire (Release Date: October 3rd, 2017) #Farm Life (Release Date: October 21st, 2017) #A Wacky Day (Release Date: October 25th, 2017) #Kenzie's Birthday (Release Date: October 29th, 2017) #The Hobo Problem (Release Date: November 5th, 2017) #Liz's Clones (Release Date: November 11th, 2017) #Movie Night (Release Date: November 19th, 2017) #A Thanksgiving to Remember (Release Date: November 21st, 2017) #Cruises for Bruises (Release Date: November 25th, 2017) #Kenzie's Broken Leg (Release Date: November 25th, 2017) #Holiday Hassle (Release Date: November 29th, 2017) #Mitchy's Snow Day (Release Date: December 1st, 2017) #The Christmas Mail Cat (Release Date: December 5th, 2017) #Scrooged Mitchy (Release Date: December 9th, 2017) #The Really Wildest Party Ever! (Release Date: January 15th, 2018) #Lucky Green Wishes (Release Date: March 17th, 2018) #Liz and the Orphan Kid (Release Date: April 11th, 2018) #Kittynapped! (Release Date: May 2nd, 2018) #4th of July (Release Date: July 4th, 2018) Category:Episode lists